Ambíguo
by Dead Jack
Summary: Amor e ódio. Carinho e repulsa. Era o que eu sentia por ela.


**Ambíguo**  
_Amor e ódio. Carinho e repulsa. Era o que eu sentia por ela.  
_

Estava frio. Nevava, para ser mais exato. Eu estava apenas sentado, pensando. Nunca fui de admirar coisas inúteis, mas a neve me agradava. Quando caía daquele jeito lento, calmo e envolvia toda a minha pele que não estava protegida por vestes quentes, eu fechava os olhos. Fechava os olhos para não ter que enxergar à minha volta. Tudo era tão _vazio_: aquelas pessoas, rindo e brincando com a neve. Era tudo tão falso.

Eu sabia disso, porque era exatamente o que _eu_ sentia. Fingia estar calmo, enquanto a neve tentava me acalmar realmente. Mas eu não era do tipo que mudava de humor apenas por um fenômeno ridículo da natureza. Apenas uma coisa mudava o meu humor, e ela estava se aproximando.

Ela chegou e sentou-se ao meu lado, ficando também sob a neve. _Ela_ não gostava da neve, eu sabia, mas ainda assim a enfrentava para ficar ali comigo. E isso era o que eu mais gostava nela. Era a única que se sacrificava por mim.

- Não está sentindo frio, Severus? – perguntou, olhando nos meus olhos e sorrindo. E _sorrindo_.

- Não, estou bem.

Minhas palavras nunca foram gentis ou delicadas. Nem mesmo para ela. Mas Lily sabia que por dentro, era amavelmente que eu lhe falava.

A neve ainda caía, mas agora eu já não sentia nem um pouco de frio. O vermelho dos seus cabelos era como fogo para mim. Um fogo que me aquecia instantaneamente, mais do que qualquer outro fogo jamais aqueceria.

Lily segurou na minha mão do mesmo jeito que sempre fizera, desde que nos conhecemos. Já fazia sete anos e ela continuava a mesma. Quem mudou fui eu.

Ainda conseguia enxergar nela, agora com dezesseis anos, aquela garotinha de nove que conheci, brincando com sua irmã e descobrindo a magia. Ela manteve aquela inocência, embora também tivesse aprendido muito. Aprendido muito sobre a vida.

- Severus, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – disse, e então percebi que ela só veio até mim para perguntar isso.

- Sim.

Ela calou-se por alguns segundos, olhando para a própria mão entrelaçada com a minha. Sua mão estava quente, contrastando com a minha que estava sempre fria. Até que pareceu tomar coragem, e finalmente falou.

- De que jeito você gosta de mim?

O sorriso discreto que havia se formado em meus lábios desapareceu. Que espécie de pergunta era essa?

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns segundos, pensando no que responder. E percebi que eu mesmo não sabia a resposta. Pensei em responder que sentia uma grande amizade por ela, e só. Mas ao olhar em seus olhos, que suplicavam tão lindamente pela verdade, respondi com sinceridade.

- Eu não sei, Lily. Não consigo rotular o que sinto por você.

Parecia muito confusa, porém não mais do que eu. Era tão estranho tudo aquilo. Como não saber o que sente por alguém?

Permaneceu calada, até que resolvi virar o jogo.

- E você, o que sente por mim?

Consegui aumentar ainda mais o nível de sua confusão, pude ver em seus olhos. Os olhos dela nunca mentiam e era através deles que eu sempre sabia o que Lily pensava.

Mas não consegui enxergar em seus olhos a resposta para essa pergunta. Tudo o que consegui enxergar foi a confusão que eu havia provocado.

- Eu também não sei, Sev.

Então, nós dois desistimos de compreender o que sentíamos. Ficamos ali, com a neve a embalar o nosso silêncio. A neve parecia mais quente a cada minuto que eu passava ao lado dela.

Até que alguém se aproximou e ninguém poderia ser menos bem vindo. Para mim, pelo menos. Acenou para Lily e ela imediatamente abriu um grande sorriso.

- Olá, James!

- Oi Lily. Porque não vamos para dentro? Está frio aqui.

Ele fingiu não me ver, fingiu estar falando a sós com Lily. E ela parecia também ter se esquecido da minha presença. Até eu lhe lançar um olhar um tanto sugestivo.

- Não posso, James, obrigada. Eu e Severus estamos – ela olhou para mim de soslaio – conversando.

Ele saiu, com cara de quem comeu e não gostou, depois de acenar brevemente para Lily. Ela acompanhou-o com o olhar até ele entrar no castelo, absorta em sua observação.

- Acabou? – perguntei raivoso.

- Acabou o que? – ela perguntou, voltando-se para mim, sem entender.

- A seção Potter. Já acabou sua observação dele?

Ela não respondeu, apenas passou a se concentrar firmemente na neve que caía devagar.

- Você gosta dele, não é? – perguntei abruptamente.

- O quê? – ela surpreendeu-se.

- Do Potter. É por ele que está apaixonada não é?

Ela não respondeu. Eu sabia que era verdade. Dei um muxoxo de desaprovação. Não sabia porque estava fazendo isso. Nunca em sã consciência perguntaria algo assim para ela.

- Pensei que tivesse bom gosto.

Olhou-me, e em seguida disse.

- Pensou, é?

- Sim, pensei. Pensei que você fosse arranjar alguém muito melhor.

- Quem, por exemplo?

Eu não disse nada, mas senti meu rosto se aquecer, como não fazia há muito tempo. Sabia que estava corado.

- Responda, Severus. Quem seria ideal para mim?

Não disse nada. Lily podia ser muito arrogante quando queria. Eu gostava disso nela, ao mesmo tempo em que odiava. Eu odiava as semelhanças que tínhamos, mas também gostava delas. Não conseguia compreender. Como se pode gostar e odiar a mesma coisa?

Mas era assim que eu me sentia. Amor e ódio, carinho e repulsa. Era o que eu sentia por ela. Odiava aquele sorriso tão sincero, ao mesmo tempo em que o odiava, pois ele me ganhava tão fácil... Odiava seus cabelos tão lindos e que eram capazes de me aquecer quando nada mais podia, mas também os amava pelo mesmo motivo. Eu a amava e também a odiava, pois por sua causa eu me contradizia, perdia o rumo, não sabia de mais nada.

- Severus, eu gosto de James. Mas comecei a gostar dele porque a pessoa de quem gosto de verdade não gosta de mim. Ele diz que gosta, e chego até a acreditar às vezes, mas ele sempre demonstra o contrário. Se ele realmente gostasse de mim, não me trocaria por coisas tão ruins. Se ele se importasse comigo, não faria coisas que me desagradam.

Depois de ouvir tudo isso, só o que consegui fazer foi abrir a boca, mas não saiu nada dela. Nem sabia se queria dizer alguma coisa, mas ela compreendeu. E se levantou, ainda segurando a minha mão.

- Vamos?

Eu não sabia para onde ela me levaria, mas fui. Fui porque queria, ao menos por um momento, fazer o que ela dizia, porque ela sempre sabia o que era certo.

E caminhamos sob a neve de mãos dadas. O silêncio não pesava tanto quanto antes, parecia que tudo não passara de um pesadelo. Com as mãos unidas, era como se todo aquele calor que eu sentia nela passasse para mim também, aquecendo o meu interior.

Caminhamos por vários minutos, por toda a extensão dos jardins de Hogwarts, até chegarmos à orla da Floresta Proibida. Chegando ali, Lily parou, e fomos para perto de uma árvore.

A árvore era alta e seu tronco, muito grosso, mostrando o quanto deveria ser antiga e forte. Estava coberta de neve, o que a deixava com uma aparência um pouco mais frágil, mas não mudava sua aura de fortaleza.

- Está vendo essa árvore, Sev? É como a nossa amizade. A neve vem, lhe cobre com seu manto branco e lhe dá uma aparente fragilidade, contudo ela permanece firme e forte. Quando o inverno acaba, ela volta ao normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido – fez uma pausa, durante a qual olhou bem dentro de meus olhos. – Já te amei, Severus e foi como a primavera, que fez com que essa árvore desse mais frutos e flores, mas o outono fez com que esses frutos e flores secassem. Assim aconteceu com o meu amor. Quando você mudou, meu amor mudou também, mas a amizade permaneceu forte. Eu gosto muito de você, e esse nosso inverno não vai acabar com tudo.

E pela primeira vez, ela me viu chorar. Apenas uma lágrima solitária no canto de um olho, mas eu chorei. Chorei porque percebi que a culpa por estar tudo desse jeito agora era toda minha.

E ao me ver chorar, ela não disse nada, apenas me abraçou e secou minhas lágrimas. E naquele abraço, senti tudo o que ela havia dito. Por mais que eu a amasse, o culpado por aquele outono e por aquele inverno, era eu mesmo.

Senti vontade de abandonar tudo, ficar apenas com ela. Esquecer o passado, as escolhas, e fazer uma nova. Escolher uma vida com Lily. Mas a mesma vontade me impulsionava a deixar que ela seguisse seu caminho, enuanto eu ia pelo meu. Tudo era estranho.

E quando nos separamos, voltamos para o castelo sozinhos, cada um para seu lado. E era assim que estávamos realmente. Ela escolhera a luz, mas não fui pelo mesmo caminho.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Ficlet escrita para o I Challenge Severus Snape do fórum 3V, espero que tenham gostado. É a minha primeira Sev/Lily, então dêem um desconto. Agradecimentos à Raquel, que betou (beeijo filha :), à Dark que fez a capa (adorei te conhecer ), à Miss Huyu por ter proposto o challenge tão lindinho e a você leitor, que vai deixar uma adorável review (?).


End file.
